Zack Gets His Wings
by osionide
Summary: When you believe it's all ended, when you cry for the loss of those cherished, sometimes fate will smile on you and all your sacrifices and your pain will be rewarded. Four shot divergence, with a promised happy ending as with all my stories.
1. Chapter 1

Behind a cropping of boulders a gloved hand twitched and a pair of stunning deep blue eyes slowly blinked open. In his slumped position he could only stare blankly down at what he presumed to be his own black clothed lap, wondering vaguely what it was that had woken him. His damaged mind flitted randomly from thought to thought, seemingly not having just one worth focusing on, but in reality being truly unable to force his mind to cooperate.

Everything was jumbled up, he knew his name but he couldn't remember. Memories seemed to leap out at him too fast to really understand them. He felt ill and alone. The urge to find out where he was and if somebody was with him suddenly surfaced in his head. Cloud tried to raise his head to look around and find out where he was but misjudged his strength and gasped in pain as his head smacked against the rocky crop. Lifting his hand to cradle the back of his head with a wince, he realised that despite his unusual strength, his body seemed to be sluggish and heavy as if drugged.

Dismissing it for the moment he cracked one eye open to scan the landscape in front of him, and with a quiet sound of frustration, brought his other hand up to rub unsteadily at his eyes. Everything in front of him was blurry and bright, like he hasn't used his eyes in long time and they had become overly sensitive to the light.

Sighing he once again cracked one eye open, hiding it behind pale fingers for a few seconds before dropping them back to the ground beside him.

_Looks like…desert. Why…a desert?_

He remembered that not long ago there had been a lot of loud noises, men shouting, guns exploding, and the metallic clanging of metal on metal. He didn't like it and the memory made him want to curl in on himself and return to the silent darkness, but he knew it was important to stay awake.

_It was a battle. Why do I know the sounds of battle? _

Closing his eyes again, he slumped back against the rocks, his body beginning to tremble. His heart began to speed and adrenaline pumped through the long disused muscles. As much as he disliked the noise it had for some reason been familiar to him. His body was reacting instinctively—albeit belatedly—to the sounds of battle and Cloud knew he had to find out what had happened. Maybe the reason he was sitting here in in the middle of nowhere would be found where the disturbance had originated from.

When those thoughts rose in his mind they brought confusion and he wondered why it was any concern to him. He wasn't the one fighting, was he? Was he hurt? A small crease appeared on his brow. He wanted to reach up and rub his aching head but hands were shaking too badly.

_No . . . not hurt, then why. . . . _

What was so important?

_Who had been fighting?_

With an unconscious movement his left hand pushed against the ground, and his right not being quick enough to catch him, sent him tumbling sideways into the dirt. A harsh breath was drawn as he landed bonelessly on the ground and his head smacked against a smooth rock, pain briefly making him dizzy before collecting himself and tilting his head up to look up.

His arms tingled as the numbness began to dissipate and he began to drag himself forward. They didn't hurt at all but they refused to respond to his minds instruction—or maybe it was his mind that wasn't working properly. He struggled stubbornly, succeeding in getting his legs to join in an uneven tandem, and established an odd lurching crawl across the sand and rock.

Cresting the side of the largest boulder, he pulled his arms under him for support and glanced up to where the battle sounds had come from. His eyes reflexively squinted against the wind and rain he was now exposed to outside the shelter of the rocks. As he peered forward they rested on the still form of a man who lay near the edge of the cliff.

Lost in his mind, Cloud responded to the instinctive urges of his body to be close to this person laid out in front of him and began his odd crawl across the stone surface of the cliff. He knew that this person meant comfort and safety, even if he didn't understand why.

Glazed violet eyes looked up to a grey sky, the towering clouds crying heavy tears for the glowing spirit that was gradually dimming. The drumming of the rain against the hard soil drowned out the fragile breaths of the sprawled young man, and beyond him Cloud could see that the edge of the high cliff overlooked the great metal city of Midgar.

Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st class, betrayed by his own organization—by the same people he had considered comrades and friends, lay dying. A gaping wound in his chest evidence of the failure of his last stand against the army of troops, sent to silence himself and Cloud for good.

_I think this time…I really…messed up._

As his blood trickled out onto the barren ground beneath him slowly staining it a deep ruby shade, he took comfort in the thought that he had at least protected Cloud. He hadn't failed, not completely.

When Cloud finally reached the side of the fallen man, he pushed himself to his knees and leaned over him slightly, bringing the man's face into plain view. Curiously he cast a glance down the others body, noting the deep red stain covering his chest alongside numerous other cuts and copious amounts of dirt and blood that was splattered all over him. Though his face remained blank, a feeling akin to panic began to spread through his body and he looked back up to the face and the familiar features that he couldn't yet place.

_This man…is dying._

And that thought hurt him so much. It made his heart clench so tight that it hurt to breathe.

Zack's dulling eyes locked on the grey sky above him did not believe that the face suddenly in his line of sight was real. Maybe his subconscious had shown him that which he most wished to see before his sight vanished for good. However, his eyes were different. Clouds eyes had never glowed with the taint of mako before the experimentation by Dr. Hojo, and also, he had never opened his eyes since their escape.

These shone with a green tint around the pupils—a sure sign of mako treatments—so then, that would mean that he _was_ real. Cloud was awake with him! Relief swamped his heart with the confirmation that his final battle had not been in vain.

_I need to talk to him!_

"Zack?"

_Cloud!_

"Ugh." The groan seemed to jerk his whole body and the blonde jumped nervously in response to the sudden movement.

Zack winced from the sudden flare of pain that had erupted from uttering that weak sound. When he had been still, he could ignore it with his foggy thoughts, but the movement had brought with it a rending pain that caused his body to feel like it would rip apart. He concentrated on the face above him and fought not to slow his breathing once more, so as to dull the pain.

Staring up at Cloud he tried to smile for the blonde but the pain made it difficult. Emotions were starting to reflect off of Cloud's face as his memories began to surface, kindly reminding him of what this man had meant to him. Zack had been with him for so long protecting and caring for him. Cloud felt his throat becoming thick with emotion.

Zack felt peace as he haltingly began to speak. He wanted to tell Cloud not to be upset, not to worry, everything was going to be fine; but he couldn't lie to him. He wouldn't be here to protect Cloud anymore; the blonde would have to be strong on his own now.

"For the both of us…Cloud."

"Both of us?"

"Yeah. You're gonna…you're gonna—," Zack's breath caught in his throat and he painfully reached up to pull Clouds head to his chest, unconcerned for the moment about the warm blood that spilled freely from the gaping wound the blonde's cheek now rested against.

"Live -" He breathed.

Cloud fought the feeling of panic as he felt the warm blood against his cheek and coating his hair, but the shock of Zack being so cold against his skin overruled the panic and he tried to focus his attention on the words Zack was saying to him. It was hard because his mind wanted to wander but he couldn't let it; this is what was so important to him. The reason he'd had to wake up and move.

"You'll be…my living legacy," Zack ordered, his voice rumbling with emotion.

Cloud lifted his head, the crimson against the blonde of his hair a startling contrast, and Zack's comforting hand fell limply to the ground. Confusion evident on his delicate features as he—still suffering from the poison—attempted to comprehend the words while his mind still rebelled at the fact that Zack was _dying_.

Zack smiled up at Cloud and reached out unsteadily to his side. He felt for the Buster Swords' hilt, gloved fingers brushing against the rough material of it.

"My honour," he stated quietly as he willed his failing muscles to grasp the hilt. "My dreams," he continued as he carefully lifted the Buster Sword towards the attentive blonde, the blade softly scraping through the dirt.

"I leave to you now," Zack said as he offered the familiar weight of the legendary blade to Cloud. He watched as Cloud hesitated, his arms pausing mid-reach as he fought internally to decide whether to accept the precious gift or not. The hesitation was painful to see and as Cloud finally grasped it with both hands. His beautiful face showed recognition of the significance of this gesture, even if his mind was still fighting with the reality of it.

Zack encouragingly pushed the sword towards him, satisfied that Cloud gripped it tighter instead of letting it fall.

"I'm your—living legacy," Cloud repeated, grasping the sword like an anchor to his chest. Cloud continued to gaze down at Zack's still smiling face, even though his eyes had began dimming the mako glow fading from them as his body began to shut down. Then without another sound his eyes closed to the world outside him.

The shock of watching Zack's last moments seemed to break a dam in Clouds mind, and he gasped heavily in distress as a torrent of memories all involving Zack barged to the forefront of his mind. Unable to halt the flow he screamed in anguish as his heart seemed to twist in his chest and shatter with the death of his cherished friend.

Zack, still hovering in his still body, heard the anguished scream and wished with all his heart he could reach out and comfort Cloud, but he was leaving. His breath halted and his vision already faded to black_. _

_Please don__'__t hurt for me, Cloud.__We might not like it, but it__'__s time for you to continue your life on your own. You__'__re awake now. You__'__re strong and kind. You need to survive and grow and you__'__ll do great things._

_Remember me with happy memories and embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams._

_I__'__ll watch over you until we meet again._

The tortured scream ended, leaving Cloud gasping and he looked down at Zack's body once again, the memories settling but his heart still racing. This was wrong in so many ways.

Zack had been a ray of sunshine in so many lives; his warmth and enthusiasm brightened the souls of the countless people that surrounded him. That it was cut so short so brutally, it just—it just wasn't fair!

Those who had done this to Zack, he wanted them to pay—With his mind made up a look of determination settled on his youthful face. They were all going to pay!

"Thank you."

_For everything you__'__ve sacrificed for me._

"I won't forget." Cloud rose steadily to his feet, the strong blade of the Buster Sword supporting him. Looking upon the figure of his beloved friend for the last time his emotions threatened to spill over, and he closed his eyes to stop the flood of tears he knew would come if he continued to stare at Zack's body.

"Goodnight," Cloud said quietly and turned away, pulling the heavy weight of the Buster to his side. He couldn't look anymore. Being sad was not going to bring him back and it wouldn't punish the people who had done this to them.

"…Zack."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"_Goodnight," Cloud said quietly and turned away, pulling the heavy weight of the Buster to his side. He couldn't look anymore. Being sad was not going to bring him back and it wouldn't punish the people who had done this to them._

"…_Zack."_

…

Overhead the sun had broken through the murky clouds and the land was bathed in a soft glow. Zack's dark hair swayed gently in the light breeze, his face a picture of satisfaction and peace. Even lost in the emptiness surrounding him, the warmth of the sun felt wonderful against his cold and wet skin. If the sun was going to shine for his last moments of consciousness he wanted to enjoy it for as long as he possibly could.

Though it would be nice if his eyes were open to see it, then again maybe his eyes were open. The darkness was so thick it couldn't have anything to do with whether his eyes were open or not. If he were still breathing he would have sighed, though whether in frustration or contentment he hadn't decided yet, and probably wouldn't. He wasn't going to waste his precious last few second getting into an internal debate with himself. Maybe it was just a general feeling of a job well done, of no regrets. . . . of the finality of his situation.

The wind - the only sound in his blank world - slowly began to fade away, and soon he was left with nothing but the looming dark. He hadn't realised it before but now in silence the black mass became oppresive, Zack's sence of peace began to fade being replaced by the fist tendrils of panic. He didn't like the absence of noise, he'd spent the majority of five years of his life within the confines of his own mind. It had been hell. He wasn't a quiet person, he constantly stroved, to bask in the thrill and energy of life. He was outgoing, boisterous and fearless, and this absolute _nothing_ was terrifying.

_When is it going to end . . . ._

The fear relentlessly built in his chest, if he'd still had a heartbeat it would have been pounding so loud he would have been able to hear the beat droning in his ears.

_I - I cant stand this any longer . . . ._

He began to fight against the dead weight of his limbs.

_If it's my time then fine! Just get on with it for the god's sake! Laying here in this godforsaken limbo's just lame! I'm Zack Fair dammit! I don't take anything laying down!_

But no matter what actions he willed in his body, his arms and legs remained unresponsive and limp. With no escape or outlet for his frustration, Zack's anxiety began to accumulate. He screamed in his head as could not out loud, venting his outrage the only way he could. The ominous walls in his mind slowly closing in on him, coming closer and closer to locking him away inside his own consciousness again.

However, abruptly, he felt something change, a small flutter in the makeup of the void he was trapped in. Zack's attention fixed on the disturbance and grasped at it - like a drowning man grasping at straws - using it to halt his descent into an even more barren place. The anomaly continued and grew and Zack could almost feel minute vibrations against his skin. As if the dark were like water and a falling raindrop had caused a ripple.

_Maybe someone, is coming to save me, _

_Ha! I'm such a dreamer._

The thud was getting stronger by the moment, each time sending a bigger wave of reaction through the empty space. Shocked, Zack realised that he could actually hear banging from where the rhythm seemed to originate from. It was dull and muffled and so very very quiet, but it was something that he rejoiced over. Sound and physical sensation, the two combined serving to pull him from the confines of his own mind and rescue him from madness and isolation.

He relaxed once again even though he was unsure about what was happening. He had never been scared of the unknown and he never would. In fact he welcomed it, feeling a familiar rush that betrayed his excitement. SOLDIERS lived for this, for the rush and the danger.

A great cracking noise rung out above him and a slither of light appeared cutting through the blankness in his vision. It was odd that he couldn't hear the crash of matter hitting the ground. He didn't even know if this place was made of physical matter. There isn't any ground here, or any walls or ceiling but the crack of something breaking had been unmistakable. The small glimmer of light that had appeared along with the noise seemed to give the place depth and make it less a void and more simply a hole.

One that as of yet he was still stuck in!

The steady thumping continued, its steady repetitive droning becoming in a way comforting, and his spirit began to feel light again. He noticed that he could feel the wind against his skin and hear its whispery movements, and the thin stream of light widened once more. It glittered and the areas that it touched were warmed upon its touch, Zack felt it against his face and realised it was the sun.

Thump . . . .Thump . . . .Thump

The attacks grew in intensity and the darkness itself seemed to pulse. A huge chunk of the bubble fell and was quickly consumed by the light. More cracks spread out like a network of veins and the abyss around him began groaning and crumbling. His slowly returning vision was riveted on what was occurring above him, the trails of dust glinted as they streamed down on the way into the nothingness below him, a few stray particles tickling his face.

Thump . . . .Thump . . . .Thump

The enclosed place seemed to take on a life of its own as it began collapsing, as if its membrane had been breached and it now didn't know what form to take. It twisted and swirled wildly around him, lashing out against the light, and at the same time cowering in the smallest corners. Zack couldn't help but spare a thought to wonder what -exactly- this place was. Some type of perjury? A waiting room?

_Godammit it could be a bloody penthouse in hell for all I care. Just as long as whatever's out there keeps attacking it! _

Thump . . . .Thump . . . .**THUMP**

The darkness began to burst apart and in small patches gradually dissipated, no longer needing the force from the barrage of attacks to continue its destruction. Zack triumphantly observed as the light spread out to brightly enfold everything around him, flowing and cascading to envelop every crevice as the pieces of nothing dissolved away like evil in the embrace of a divine entity.

Revelling in the imminent end of his prison Zack gazed towards the source of its destruction. The falling debris barely made any sound as it never reached the ground, and beneath it he could hear the airy sound of wings flapping. Like a great bird was circling above him waiting for the opportune moment to plunge down.

Zack tried to peer through the blinding light and catch a glimpse of the creature that was his rescuer. He needed to know what it was, if it was friendly, or if he had simply exchanged one bad situation for another. Just because it had helped him did not by any means make it an ally. It might not even realise it had aided Zack with its timely attack. He poured all his focus into this one task, for a while only managing to catch the flick of its shadow or the reflection of the sun off pure white feathers as it passed behind one of the numerous small breaches dotted around him.

Zack still wasn't scared though. Whatever this being was, it had saved him from nothingness -Zack's biggest fear- and for that it had his gratitude. However if it's purpose was to take him on to another fate just as unwanted, he would fight tooth and nail to stop it. Debt or no debt.

The largest part yet of his prison broke away and the light magnified a hundredfold, too bright now to be considered normal sunlight. He squinted in the face of such an intense aura but it did little to help his situation. The beat of the wings above abruptly changed its direction to a straighter path aimed for the enlarged rupture, and Zack's anticipation rose as he waited for a glimpse of what had saved him.

It came to a halt just outside the entrance and Zack cursed realising that the light pouring inwards from behind the figure prevented him from seeing anything more than a blurry grey outline. However, from that he could at least tell that it wasn't a beast. If not for the shadow of the great wings that sprouted from its back he thought it could likely pass for human. Then again maybe it had huge fangs, red eyes and scales. He laughed internally at the thought, fangs or not he _still _owed it one.

The wing beat steadily behind him and in its shadow Zack saw gloved hands begin to pound away at the edges of the rupture widening it and bringing more of the creature into view. From its stature Zack knew it must actually be a he, and he waited patiently for it to finish penetrating the barrier. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but he just couldn't shake the belief that the winged creature really was here to save him.

Zack had fought many monsters in his life - including the human variety - and each one projected a menacing aura. He and his comrades had always picked up on this and had known their opponent was there with malicious intentions, but this one didn't carry with it any such designs. Zack detected no evil inclination, hidden or otherwise at all. He observed with excitement as the creature continued to tear at the hole, another few inches and it would safely be able to fit the span of his wings through.

Zack found his impatience getting the better of him and he struggled against his nerveless limbs, sending commands out to his fingers to move -flick, curl, stretch- anything! To his delight he felt the middle finger of his right hand twitch reflexively. Immediately he concentrated everything on that side attempting to get a response out of his other fingers or his hand while above him the winged man ripped away the last remaining piece that had been preventing him from moving forward.

Zack became bewildered for a moment as when it finally had the hole wide enough it launched itself upwards and away from its handmade entrance. However, that reasoning became clear when a small dot in the centre of the light appeared and gained rapidly in size. The creature needed some momentum and the right angle to carry him through, however that was not what captured Zack's undivided attention. The being -the man- only had one wing. _One wing, _elongated gracefully out on his right side.

_Oh god, it cant be!_

The whooshing noise of the powerful wings was gaining volume and the silhouette grew quickly larger. Against his will Zack felt his hopes climbing. There was only one man, bearing one wing, he was aware of that had had already passed on, and he would give anything for his rescuer to be that man. The hopeful yet painful emotions began to choke him up and he wished he could swallow so he could have some semblance of control over the tightness in his throat.

Up until now he hadn't really thought of how unsettling it was to be aware but not breathe or feel or move. He had simply taken it in his stride as he did with all the odd situations he'd found himself in over the years. Now reminded of the desolate emptiness felt upon of the loss of a loved one, he cursed his inept body and renewed his fight to regain control over it with vigor. If it _was_ him, it would be embarrassing if Zack could do nothing but lye here after all.

And anyway, the bastard deserved a hit worthy of a chocobo's kick to the face, and Zack would be happy to have the honour of delivering it!

The silhouette was now upon his self made entrance and just before he hit he folded in the iridescent wing, pulling it in tightly to his body to keep it clear of the side. He shot through the hole like a bullet releasing the limb again once inside with a rustle of feathers. Zack was certain this was him, as he got closer he noticed for the first time his heartbeat. It was drumming so rapidly in his chest it felt like it was buzzing.

He cast a quick glance around him noting that the multitude of fractures were widening, this place wouldn't be stable for much longer. He didn't know what it was, or what would occur when it collapsed but he did know -without a doubt- that he wanted to be long gone when it happened.

_Just a little closer, hurry!_

The figure was descending towards him. The columns of dust caught the sunlight surrounding him and glinted in swirling masses. A particularly thick cloud of the swirling debris reflected the glaring light sharply onto Zack's face and he winced, squinting his eyes closed in reaction this time realising the action he had just performed. Without allowing any more distractions he poured all his will power into getting himself moving again.

A hand,

A foot,

A knee.

They all stiffened and jerked a few inches but he couldn't push them any further. His only success seemed to be his right arm that was clenched painfully tight into a fist.

It would have to do.

Zack opened his eyes to a bright and warm view. A single wing flapped majestically against the wind and a figure -the glaring light was still hiding from him- hovered scant feet above. However it didn't matter that he cant be seen properly, Zack knows. He'll always know this person, no matter what he looks like or what he might become. And Zack still feels the envy he once harboured towards him, while he was stuck in that godforsaken tube, but he smiles anyway.

_Those wings, I want them too._

A gloved hand reaches out towards him and without hesitance Zack lifts his own arm to clasp firmly with the one offered to him. They answering squeeze is powerful and yet careful, and gently he is pulled up into a familiar and nostalgic embrace. The muscular arms wrap around him nestling him securely against his body and Zack relaxed secure in the certainty of his safety with this person. With only the use of one arm he wraps it tightly around the others neck and his cheek came to rest against a broad shoulder.

Zack felt the body against him tensing and braced himself as they shot upwards. The pressure was incredible as if something was attempting to stop them from climbing any higher, but the sturdy wing beat forcefully and within a few moments they bust from the top of the disappearing structure.

Zack felt a great weight lift from his chest and as they began placing some distance between themselves and his would be prison. The adrenaline in his system draining away and leaving him boneless and weary in the other mans grip. For a moment he thought he saw a glimpse of Cloud slowly trudging across the wasteland dragging the Buster behind him, but his concentration was waning and he couldn't hold onto the image.

His last thought before he passed out with a smile on his face.

_Thank you, _

_Angeal._

….

…...

…...

…...

Is resorting to begging for reviews, please throw the author a bone everybody


	3. Chapter 3

His last thought before he passed out with a smile on his face.

_Angeal_

…_..._

A glow began at the edges of his vision, chasing away the darkness in front of him and bringing with it warmth and comfort as it spread across his vision. Despite his freshly aware state he experienced a clarity of thought unlike any he had experienced before in his waking moments. Carefully sifting through his most recent memories he slowly catalogued and set them out of his mind. Right now, at this moment they weren't important. Ok maybe important wasn't the right word, they weren't relevant maybe. Yeah that worked.

His eyes flicked around taking in the surroundings and noticing that he was once again under a blue sky. Ruefully he thought for a moment that he was beginning to feel a bit like a yo-yo bouncing up under a bright blue sky and the falling back into oppressive darkness. He fleetingly hoped that this time he was going to stay put, where ever it was that he had ended up.

_Dying sure is tough on the nerves, -_he concluded- _I thought it was just a case of one minute your there and one minute -poof- your swimming blissfully in the life stream. I'm damn glad I only have to go through this once._

He sighed lazily.

_If this is the lifestream, -_he mused aimlessly to himself_,- it isn't very . .err. . .streamy._

He tried to raise his arm to give his eyes a rub and swore.

_Still can't move eh? What's the point of carting my body around if it ain't gonna move when I tell it to?_

Irritated, he clicked his tongue against his teeth.

_I cant even get up an work out the stress with some squats!_

He tried to tap his feet against the dewy grass.

He couldn't

He tried to pull his arm up to pillow his head.

He couldn't.

He tried to flip off the cheery sky.

He damn well couldn't.

_Someone,_ -he thought menacingly-_ is in for it._

Angeeeal! You'd better get back here and tell me what the hell is going on, right now! ANGEAL!

. . . Silence. . .

"You know I can shout a hell of a lot louder than that old man!"

Still silence, and for a moment Zack irrationally thought it was mocking him.

"You've got three seconds." He warned confidently.

"Threeeee….."

"Two-oooo….…"

"AND ONE"

He then made a show of taking his next breath, letting it whistle over his teeth drawing it out, and smirked.

"AN - " Hands suddenly slapped down over his mouth and a face popped into his vision from above him.

"Okay okay I give, put away the big gun kid, trust you to be the only person to alive loud enough to wake the dead."

"Angeal!" He shrieked gleefully ignoring the older man's flinch in deference to his poor ears. "Aw man if I could move you wouldn't know which part of me to scrape off you first." He continued ecstatically.

"Then, I count myself thankful that you can't move. I don't want an excitable pups slimy kisses, sharp claws and unexpected accidents all over me thank you very much."

"Heeeey. . . I don't have accidents." He said sulkily.

Angeal laughed at the abrupt behaviour change, rich and deep, and aged to perfection. Zack was hypnotised by that familiar rumbling sound and the smile fell from his face replaced by an expression of wonderment, he had never expected to hear that sound again, after. . . . Well after everything. Why was Angeal even smiling for him after all that had happened.

Still chuckling slightly Angeal drew back and away from his student and stood, slowly walking a path to better place himself into Zack's field of vision at his side. Zack became aware of the wing bobbing in balance behind his instructor and he felt a brief flash of envy over it. While he had been held prisoner in that hellish tube he'd wished fervently that he could have sprouted his own pair of wings. In his muddled head he'd wanted them, so he could feel closer to him, closer to Angeal. He knew that wings weren't going to cause Angeal to care anymore or less for him but they had been unique to his teacher -one pure white wing- graceful and captivating, and Zack had latched onto that. Used it as an anchor to keep him grounded, used it to keep him sane.

And he wanted it, even before that almost soul-destroying time in the labs, for some reason he had wanted his own.

"Don't think too hard, you'll strain your brain." Angeal declared knowingly studying his student.

Zack re-routed his attention back to his teachers face and studied him right back. He was stood with his arms folded and a faintly scolding but mostly amused look on his handsome face.

"So Zack, tell me, what do you think your doing relaxing when there's things that need to be done."

Okay, wonderment _over._

"Are you _trying_ to piss me off old man?" _He damn well knows I cant move. _But the jibe stung less as he watched the smirk grow on his mentors face. Angeal wasn't berating him, Angeal didn't berate, he taught you to recognise your own mistakes and short-comings, and sometimes he had to be stern. But he didn't belittle of berate anyone. Zack had missed this and he plastered an answering grin to his face.

"Maybe a little, it been a while since I've been able to wind you up little puppy."

"Hey I've grown in the last few years ya know ya damn giant." He shot back.

Confident in Zack's openness to the situation now Angeal sat down next to him, his wing beating in counterbalance to the movement and bathing Zack gently in a cool current of air. Zack couldn't help but smile realising the air carried the weak scent of his mentor, bringing back more memories of their few years together. Angeal raised an eyebrow at him while he brought up his knees crossing his arms to rest comfortably on top of them.

"Angeal?"

"What's up?"

"What isn't up? But lets start with the something easy like, Why cant I move? Where are the wounds? Where is the blood?"

Angeal sighed shifting his eyes forward again. "The wounds are there on your body still, but you are no longer in it. You're dying Zack, you're in between what has been and what will come. You aren't alive here, you also aren't dead. Time doesn't have any significance here. However unlike mine your body still exists and while your brain is alive your spirit is still precariously intertwined with it. Your body cant move and so through that connection your soul is also immobile. The moment you are able to move will mean that your brain has died and your flesh and blood body is irretrievable. However that wont happen while I'm here, I already told you, time doesn't exist here."

Zack processed that for a few seconds his brow furrowing slightly.

"If I'd had to take a wild -and I mean _wild_- guess, that's what I'd have said so I suppose that checks out. Next question is should I ask what this place is, or what that place was?" He deliberated but Angeal saved him the trouble of choosing himself.

"You mean you didn't recognise a basic attack?"

"Basic?. . . Attack?" Confused eyes met Angeal's. "Whatever that was it was a hell of a lot more than 'basic' Angeal."

"It was basic for the creature that cast it but yes you'd be right that for us it would be ridiculously difficult to do." Zack waited his gaze not wavering and Angeal caved. "Tell me Zack _what_ was that place?"

"Don't repeat my question Angeal, if you don't want to answer just say so."

"I'm not refusing to answer, but have I ever made it easy for you? People don't learn when they're given all the answers on a silver platter Zack. Now think, _what_ was that place?"

Zack glared in Angeal's general direction a familiar sulky look on his face.

"It was literally darkness. A void, nothing."

"And that is what it's called, 'Void'."

Zack thought about the answer. "Your telling me that was an attack? Like a fiends attack?"

Angeal smiled and nodded, "Correct, although it's understandable your sceptical, it was not a fiend any living person ever has to deal with.

"So why did it attack a dead man?"

"You aren't dead Zack, not yet." The correction came all too quickly and Zack felt a little shame for making light of his own mortality in front of the man that probably cared for him the most out of any other.

"Okay okay, why did it attack an almost dead man?"

Angeal scowled, and Zack would have waved his hands in surrender if he'd been able to move.

"I told you, it wasn't a normal fiend. There is no information on it as one would have had to be dying to encounter it, and by then its already too late. They don't have a name but they prey on souls that have not yet reached the divine unity of the life stream. Your soul hovering there outside the protection of its body was a feast that it couldn't resist, you see it doesn't attack the body, only the mind, which is why the experience seemed to be so much more intense than a simple darkness spell. That's also why I named it 'Void'. Long answer short it attacked you for that same reason any fiend attacks, it was hungry. Does that quench your curiosity Zack?" He finished.

Zack shivered slightly at the 'hungry' remark "So all that was just an attack, no not even an attack more like a status change, from a fiend, and I couldn't do anything to stop it." His tone was angry and self-depreciating. If he could he would have brought his hands up to hide his face in embarrassment behind his palms. "How totally pathetic."

"Don't whine Zack it makes you sound like a kid, and unless you've forgotten you had other problems at the time." Angeal added.

"Bright blue eyes slitted back up at Angeal. "I still have them in-case you've forgotten. Soooo, how did _you_ kill it?" He asked.

"In this case its greatest attack is also its most fragile weakness. Due to its nature it has no natural enemies, and so the Void has evolved into an attack where it envelopes its prey with the creatures own mind. With no natural predators this was safe for them. When I shattered the dome, I shattered its mind. It may not actually be dead but if it isn't its harmless and will die soon anyway through inability to care for itself any longer."

"That's a bit cruel, don't ya think?" Zack stated arching a brow.

Angeal's unflinching eyes bore into Zacks own with fierce determination and protectiveness.

"It shouldn't have messed with you."

….

…..

….

Waves PomPoms

Gimee an R

Gimee an E

Gimee an V

Gimee an I

Gimee an E

Gimee an W

Wat do ya got

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

HAHAHA that was fun


End file.
